Eastern Winds
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: Yang Xiao Long prided herself in being the best fist fighter out there in all of Remnant. She was a hardy spirit that burned with the desire to fight and enjoy the heat of battle. But then she encounters someone that would show test her mettle. And on the field of battle, they exchange blows to see who is the last one standing. And his name? Tokugawa Ieyasu, Blossom of the Sun.


Eastern Winds

**A/N: Hello everybody, it's good to back on the site. I've been in a long writers block and stuff. So after a lot of writing, rewriting, food and relaxation, I'm back for the moment being.**

**During that time, I've gotten myself a new game and watched a lot of anime. One was Sengoku Basara. And instantly I fell in love with it. And the game was fun. Sengoku Basara Samurai Heroes. Learning the "Warring States" Period of Japan Basara style!**

**This is slightly AU with Japan being part of Remnant and the respective Basara characters being heirs to their clan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor Sengoku Basara.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

_Second week of the Vytal Festival, eighth day of the Vytal Tournament..._

Yang Xiao Long. Second Year Student of Beacon Academy. Fellow team member of Team RWBY. And large busty brawler within the ranks of the Second Years.

Yang was proud to be part of her sister's team. Her little sister, Ruby Rose, was growing up to be a fine young leader and fighter. Of course she still acted childish, that was just her personality. But nonetheless, she was becoming stronger and mature with the coming days that passed on by and onwards.

And for her? The Brawler was just happy that she was having some fun while going to a school at the same time. Granted that she was lazy and didn't paid attention in class at times, Yang was usually one of the top ten students with the highest grades in the Second Years.

She was also well known within the academy that she was one of the best fighters. She won a fair number of matches in Beacon against her fellow peers and classmates. But the one that would be remembered for a long time was when it was that one draw match between her and Coco Adel. Regardless of a draw between the two teens, it resulted in the arena in the academy to be destroyed slightly.

But that didn't matter to her for the moment being. Today she would be representing both her team and school as she was selected to fight in today's battle in the tournament.

And there she was in the change room getting herself ready for the match that would be happening soon.

Yang was spinning the revolver mechanisms of Ember Celica around making sure they were spinning properly without fail. Ruby was there with her as she sat across from her cross legged rocking back and forth. The young Reaper was smiling as she looked at her older sister. "You excited to fight, Yang?" Ruby chirped at her continuing her rocking.

Yang looked up from her DRSG's and gave her sister a small grin. "You bet I am! Coco fought yesterday."

"Yeah. What was his name again? I can't remember. Masu... Masa..." Ruby fumbled around pursing her mouth trying to remember.

"You mean that "One-Eyed Dragon" guy? He barely beated her in that fight," Yang answered back as she filled her gauntlets with her Dust slugs.

Ruby just threw her arms up into the air flailing them about. "But he used six swords! Six! Swords! And he was from Basara Academy! I remember he was calling them dragon claws during the match."

Yang just shrugged as she got did a couple jabs to see if her DRSG's were on tightly. "Meh. At least it was a fun match to watch." But the Brawler's thoughts soon drifted away as she remembered the events of what happened a couple hours prior to now.

* * *

_A couple hours earlier..._

Yang yawned as she walked down the hallway of Beacon as she rubbed her eyes. "Phew, good thing I got some sleep. Othterwise I would've never gotten outta bed this morning." She arched herself backwards allowing some bones to crack loudly making her sigh in relief. "I should get a massage later. I never should've lifted that much yesterday. Ruby was right. Trying to lift five hundred pounds wasn't smart."

"I guess it's pretty funny that you're still standing after that," A voice remarked from behind her.

Yang quickly turned around to look behind her to see who uttered those words. Before her was a boy around her age, possibly a year or two older than her. He had a yellow hood over his head with dark golden brown like eyes that seemed like they had a light shining behind them. He was wearing a slight dull yellow outfit that consisted of chest armor and some surrounding the sides of his thighs, behind and crotch. He wore a yellow vest over the armor with a tightly woven chain armor on his left arm with the right arm bare. The same symbol was in black on the sides of his hood. A golden flower like crest was sown in the middle of the left arm mail. She could barely suppress a laugh seeing the rather baggy trousers he was wearing along with brown boots along with a red rope wrapped around his waist like a belt. The face of an ox was on his back with a reef going through it in black. And what caught her eyes was the bracers on his wrists like hers.

"Yeah, and have you done anything like that?" Yang asked him as she crossed her arms with a small grin coming to her face.

The teen just shrugged a warm smile came to his face. "Well, I don't suppose fighting a fully armoured man who is practically stronger than me would make you sore?" He joked back at her.

"Well, I guess we're in the same boat then." Yang remembered back when she and her team fought against Roman Torchwick back in the Atlesian Paladin. It might've taken a bit to lay it low, but after getting smacked in the face by him, a swift devastating punch destroyed it.

"Oh, well, either way, the name's Yang Xiao Long," Yang added in replacing her grin with a humoured smile.

The teen just widened his eyes hearing that from her. "Yang Xiao Long? The Fiery Dragon of Beacon?" He immediately straightened his posture and bowed down into a ninety degree angle in respect of the Brawler in front of him. "It's quite the honor to stand right before you."

"Ah, stop with the formalities. It doesn't matter to me," Yang told him shaking her head slightly.

He only nodded after he got back up from his bowing. "Well, I might as well tell you mine. I am Tokugawa Ieyasu. Second Year Student of Basara Academy. Heir to the Tokugawa Clan of Mikawa in Japan. But just call me Ieyasu."

"Another Basara Academy guy? One of you guys fought us yesterday."

The teen, now known as Ieyasu, nodded as he shook his head smiling more. "That would be Date Masamune. The One-Eyed Dragon of Oshu. He is a friend of mine. Although he can be a handful to take at a time since he's always charging in without thinking. Seriously, it's gonna get him killed one day." Ieyasu then widened his eyes once again as he clapped his hands together. "I just remembered. I can't believe it would slip my mind. Masamune won't let me forget this if he catches wind of this. I'm actually fighting you today."

Yang tilted her head at this and laughed softly. Ieyasu mirrored her movement a second later in confusion. "What's so funny?" He asked her.

"Sorry. I mean... Despite just meeting you, you're just... Just too nice to be a fighter, Ieyasu."

Ieyasu only sighed and nodded still carrying his smile. "Well, I guess I'll just have to show you when we fight each other." He then extended his hand out to shake her hand. "Hopefully this'll form a bond between us."

Yang stuck her hand out and shook his in respect. But she was slightly confused at what he said. "You hope to form a bond with me? We're fighting each other. How do we form a bond if we're bashing each other's brains out?"

"There is a difference between warring and fighting. And fighting is a way of bonding together with others. For the blade will remain as it makes us remember who we have fought against."

"Whatever floats your boat. Well, see ya, Ieyasu."

"Likewise, Fiery Dragon."

* * *

_Present, ten minutes later..._

Yang flicked her wrists out as she walked down the hall that lead her to the arena inside Beacon. She cocked the barrels of Ember Celica with slugs loaded in. She was soon engulfed by bright lights the second she set foot onto the floor of the arena.

Unlike the arena they use while sparring, this arena was used in official tournament matches which was much larger and had an open roof letting the natural light of the sun to illuminate the place.

"Go get him, Yang!" Ruby shouted from the crowd. This spurred the crowd of Beacon to cheer loudly for their representative with encouragement and support.

"Do your best!" Blake shouted at her partner happily.

Yang only looked at them and grinned as she gave them a thumbs up. "I promise I'll give a good show for ya guys!"

The Brawler then heard loud cheering from the crowd from Basara. Looking over, she saw Ieyasu walking forward with a confident smile on his face.

Looking at the crowd from Basara, she saw the guy that fought Coco yesterday with his close defeat. He wasn't wearing his armor from yesterday, but the eye patch on his right eye gave him away.. _"Masamune..."_

"Show her whose boss! Got it?" Masamune shouted from the stands at his fellow countryman.

Ieyasu stood on his side of the arena and faced Yang on the other side. He nodded at her and replaced his current smile with a warm one. "May the best one win," He announced form his end taking his hood off. This revealed a set of short, spiked up brown hair.

_"Goes with his eyes." _Yang nodded at him as she flipped her hair back and straightened herself a bit. "To you as well."

Glynda soon came up to the side of the arena with he Scroll in hand and looked at the two fighters. "Yang Xiao Long. Are you ready?"

"Ready as ever! Say the word and I'll let loose!" Yang proclaimed as she assumed her fight stance with Ember Celica armed.

Glynda nodded curtly at her then looked at the Basara Student. "Tokugawa Ieyasu. Are you ready?"

Ieyasu raised his arms up and assumed his own fighting stance with his right arm in the front and the left behind him. "I am ready, ma'am." He replied back.

"Very well. Rules of the match. No lethal force will be used. In order to win, make your opponents Aura go into the red or knock them out. With that, the match will now... Begin."

Yang grinned as she pulled her right fist back and snapped it forward. This let loose a slug from the gauntlet. She did the same as she began a rhythm with her left fist and repeated it with both gauntlets, shooting slug after slug at Ieyasu.

Ieyasu only responded as he started running avoiding the shots heading for him. At the same time, he clenched his right fist tightly as a dim yellow light started to glow from it.

Yang continued doing her rhythm before she heard clicking coming from them. The moment she heard the clicking, she popped open the slots. Grabbing into a pouch from behind her, she pulled out a set of two new slug magazines and tossed them into the air before catching them in the empty slots of Ember Celica.

On Ieyasu's side, when he heard the clicking, he began sprinting towards Yang with the glowing on his right fist significantly brighter than earlier. Determination was itched onto his face as he pulled his fist back. Yang responded by running towards him and fired on the ground as she leapt into the air. The force from the shots propelled her higher. She pulled her own right fist back as she fell for the Basara Student.

Just as Yang came in closer to him, Ieyasu leaned forward as he threw his fist forward at her. Yang snapped his fist forward with a shot going off increasing the speed in her punch. Their fists connected with each other and the arena shook with the people in the stands feeling the shockwave from this.

A bright light went off in the center as it engulfed the two fighters for a split second. A shout from Ieyasu went out as a huge dust cloud went up with him behind pushed back several feet on his back from the connection. As he almost came to a spot, he rolled himself backwards getting himself back onto his feet. He only had a few seconds of solitude before his eyes widened when Yang was already on him.

The Brawler unleashed a torrent of slugs and punches on the Heir. He was only able to block them as he let out small grunts feeling the force behind each punch on his Bond Bracers and arms. _"She's fast and strong! Just like Masamune!" _He thought.

Ieyasu then took a large step backwards as Yang threw another blow at him making her miss. This made her loose balance making her fall forward. He then leaned back in on the Brawler and swung his arm up. His right fist connected on the side of her face. Yang's head snapped up as her body was launched into the air. The Heir quickly took advantage of this and charged his fist with his Aura and punched her in the stomach. A bright yellow streak of light went through her as she was sent flying back and she landed flat on her back.

Ieyasu panted hard and deeply keeping his stance ready to take her on again. Yang was unmoving for a moment letting him to check on their Aura levels. He looked up to see a screen with their faces on it with their Aura levels on them. His eyes widened as his was in the yellow while her's was still green just a quarter away. _"And stubborn like Mitsunari."_

A loud crack caused him to look back at his opponent and he backed away slowly with caution. Her hair was now glowing slightly as Yang got back onto her feet. Her hair was covering her face as she looked at him with only her mouth showing. A large grin was on her face. She then punched her two fists together and around her, a small explosion went off as it seemed like flames conjured themselves surrounding her.

Her eyes were now showing as her hair flew up from that. They were a bright glowing red as they bore holes into Ieyasu. He sensed her Aura flare from what she did. The Heir only sturdied his stance ready to take the punishment.

But then he saw her grin instantly shift from her grin to a scowl on her face. "You asshole! You ruined my hair!" Yang screamed at him as the flames around her grew larger, as if her growing rage fed them.

Ieyasu was confused until he caught something stuck to his right bracer. What seemed like to be a yellow thread flowing in the breeze from above was bright blond hair upon closer inspection. "On no..." He muttered.

He looked up only to see that the Brawler was up in his face. Ieyasu barely had any time to block a punch from her. The inertia from that one punch made him slide back a few feet with the ground breaking from the force, leaving behind trails and a small crater from where he blocked.

Yang slowly walked towards him as her scowl turned into a look of utter murderous intentions. She cracked her knuckles loudly. Ieyasu reluctantly stood his ground with the Beacon Students shaking their heads at him.

"Now you'll know why they call me the Fiery Dragon," The Brawler hissed before she was on him again. Each punch felt like a sledgehammer bashing itself on his very body. Yang then landed a devastating punch straight onto his chest. This caused the Tokugawa Heir to drop his defence with his arms holding onto his chest as it felt like it was on fire.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Yang screamed at the top of her lungs. "Take this, you bastard!" She was then pumping slug after slug at him, quickly expending her shells inside Ember Celica. But each slug hit home as they landed square on Ieyasu, his Aura dropping at an alarming rate. Yang then reloaded them in a blink and ran towards him suppressing him with her slugs once again. She then got close to him and started punching him with right hooks and left crosses to his face. He swayed side to side from this as she continued her assault on him.

Yang stepped back from him as he stood there in a complete daze. Masamune was on the railings as he looked at Ieyasu. "Look out, man! Hands up! Got it?!" The young heir of the Date Clan shouted at the dazed Ieyasu.

The Tokugawa Heir shook his head gaining a small fraction of sensibility and consciousness. Ieyasu's eyes widened as he saw the Fiery Dragon's fist already up in his face. He tried to catch her arm but his arms were sluggish in response.

"FUCK! YOU!" Yang screamed as her right fist made contact with Ieyasu's face. It barely buried itself into his left cheek but the inertia from behind it with a few shots going off made him loose his balance. She fully extended her arm out with the Basara Student launching off from his feet going head first into a wall. He fell on his knees and flat onto his face.

The arena was silent save for the panting of Yang as her Aura was still flaring dangerously. Glynda was in slight shock in seeing how he was able to stand his ground for so long against Yang. But this was the outcome of the match. "Tokugawa Ieyasu has been knocked out with his Aura in the red. Ms. Xiao Long is the win-"

**_Crack!_**

All the spectators were gasping in shock and awe. The Tokugawa Heir had a fist placed against the ground using that to push himself back up. "I won't fall... Not yet..." Ieyasu whispered under his breath propping himself onto one knee.

Glynda was in her own state of shock when she looked at her Scroll seeing his Aura levels. _"Impossible. His Aura was in the red. It's... It's going back up... How on earth?"_

The entirety of the Basara Academy Students started clapping and cheering at their fellow student who stood back up. "Way to go! Show her who's boss, Ieyasu!" Masamune cheered throwing his fist in the air.

Ieyasu stood firmly in his spot holding onto his cheek wincing from the stinging pain. "I should expect as much from you, Firey Dragon. Such fighting spirit burns within you!" He then had a serious expression fall on his face punching his two fists together. He was engulfed in a pale golden yellow light that soon grew brighter. That light soon glowed around his frame as it flared about itself like white flames. "Let's form a bond!" He shouted before he charged towards her with astonishing speed.

Yang's flames once again rose up with her rage feeding it. "Bring it! I'll just punch you down into the dirt again!" She screamed before charging herself towards him.

Ieyasu saw her rear her left fist back and heard cocking behind that. A small smirk rose on his face when she threw her fist forward to fire a slug at him. He closed in on her just as she fired a shot with him right in her face. The Tokugawa Heir smashed his head right beneath her chin with a sickening crack going off.

Ruby cringed covering her eyes hearing that loud crack. She then slid them off seeing that Ieyasu was landing blow after blow on her older sister with relentless drive behind his eyes that shone brightly. "Yang! Keep fighting! Don't give up to the likes of him!" The young Reaper shouted at her.

Yang's ears perked up hearing Ruby's voice and gritted her teeth in response. _"Watch me, Rubes. I'll smack him down to the ground."_

The Brawler then caught one of his fists making Ieyasu narrow his gaze at her. Yang looked at him with bright red eyes boring holes into his skull. "I ain't losing to you!" She then landed a punch on his stomach making him loose his breath for that moment. Yang then assaulted him with a flurry of punches which he tried his best to parry. But despite his defence, he was taking hits from her.

"Ieyasu! Stop holding back! The party isn't over yet!" Masamune shouted from his seat with all the Basara Students shouting in unison with their fists raised in the air cheering him on.

The Tokugawa Heir was launched back from Yang, the ground chipping away with his feet grinding away going into the floor. He fell on one knee and stared at Yang. Ieyasu nodded from Masamune's words and slammed his right fist on the ground hard. He tightly clenched his fist and started yelling. His Aura flared up with a bright yellow light emitting from him.

Yang punched her fists together and ran for him, gaining speed towards Ieyasu. She reared her fists back and fired slugs back increasing her speed. "Come here!"

The light around Ieyasu glowed intensely with his yelling becoming louder. "The light belongs to us all!" Ieyasu screamed. The light then engulfed him in a sphere of yellow that burnt like flames. As Yang got to him, her eyes widened as the sphere expanded out and soon caught her in it.

All the spectators covered their eyes from the blinding flash that prevented from them from seeing. There were screams coming from Yang and Ieyasu with the light still shinning as bright as a solar flare.

This continued for a good couple moments before the light subsided. The students uncovered their eyes and saw a sight that many in Beacon thought it was a dream.

Yang Xiao Long. One of the best fighters in Beacon was on the ground face first in the dirt. Ieyasu stood there over her passed out form and wobbled in his balance. The Tokugawa Heir raised his left arm into the air and held it there with a closed hand.

Ieyasu could only do something that shocked the Beacon population even more. He had a smile on his battered face with his torn clothes that swayed in the breeze from the open rooftop that provided it. "That... Was fun..." He breathed out before he slumped himself on the ground and sat there beside Yang's body.

Glynda herself was wide eyed seeing the ordeal that just went down. She took in a couple deep breathes to regain her composure and nodded. "That was some clash, Tokugawa Ieyasu. With Ms. Xiao Long knocked out, you have officially won the match," She announced.

The Basara Students assumed their loud cheering and celebrating with hugs, fistbumps, and punches to the face. Yes, punches in the face. "Pass around the sake! It's time to party!" Masamune cheered at his fellow peers.

Meanwhile the Beacon Students were there with wide gaping mouths. Ruby was teary eyed seeing her sister being defeated by another fist fighting student, the forte her sister was in.

While they were either celebrating or contemplating what just happened, Ieyasu was there beside Yang.

He gently flipped her over to her back and did his best to get her own torn clothing straightened out. "Hey, wake up. The fight's over," Ieyasu said to her.

A minute passed by before Yang scrunched her face and moaned in pain. "Ugh, not now, Dad. I wanna sleep." Yang then yelped a bit when she felt a finger poking her side. She instantly sat up and threw her head side to side. "What?! Who?! When?! Where?!" Her eyes then landed on the Tokugawa Heir and she glared a bit. "Hey... You cheated!"

Ieyasu chuckled and gave her a soft warm smile. "You were giving it your all. I decided to give it my all as well." Ieyasu patted her gently on the shoulder and nodded. "Your fighting spirit rivals Yukimura. And that guy has a lot of conviction for the Takeda."

Yang could only give him a small grin and nodded back. "Yeah, I can't take it when people mess with my hair, Ieyasu. Sorry if I give you a buncha bruises the next day."

"Ah, I can walk them off. I've had worse, Fiery Dragon."

Yang sighed hearing him say that. "Would you stop callin' me that? It's some name I was randomly given. Just call me Yang, man."

Ieyasu nodded and closed his eyes smiling ear to ear. "Alright then. I'll respect your wishes." He then opened them and chuckled again. "By the way, if you ever want to, I'd love to spar with you sometime later on... Yang."

Yang smiled at him and let out a small laugh. "Well, how can I let down that offer? It'd be awesome to fight ya again. But I won't be holding back next time."

"Likewise, Yang. I look forward to our next meeting." Ieyasu could only laugh mentally at this. _"I can't beleive I've made a bond with her. Masamune was right, she was a hard dragon to tame. I hope this bond grows more."_

* * *

**Well, that was something. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Sorry if the fight seems a bit weird or too OP for each party. I'm still improving in my writing of fight scenes. **

**Let me know if you guys want this to be continued or to write an entirely different story involving these two animes.**

**Anyway, rate, review!**

**And as what the One-Eyed Dragon of Oshu says, "Let's party!"**


End file.
